Tickled Lavender
by aura gurdian
Summary: Matthew goes Hunting with his partner, but what happens when his partner has a little secret shed like kept but is that possibly and how will he find out? I don't know lets find out! P.S it is T just to be on the safe side there is a little blood and a little death but hay its hunting somethings gota go


Tickled lavender

This is a signal chapter story witch I got the inspiration on from a picture I seen on the net. This is a golden sun story taking place in dark dawn so if you have not played dark dawn or are mid may though there will be some minor spoilers(you have been warned). secondly this story takes place after the grave eclipse but before the return to benlisk the exact time of this story in the dark dawn plot is up to you the readers (mostly no notable locations or powers aside from ones already mentioned visited) lastly for those wanting the next chapter of my spider riders fan fic I'm sorry but I needed a brack from it case thinking about it all the time was vary stress full but you will get your next chapter. With all that out of the way enjoy.

In the middle of the children of vale and allies journey in the woods Mathews party had made camp for the night in a clearing they found witch made making the camp relative easy (even Tyrel wouldn't set things on fire for how big it was). To prevent an accident Tyrel was set of guard the sight well eleo starts the fires without psyenergy (no senses tempting Tyrel) karis set up for dinner with rief well himi an amite got water and some stones for the fire.

Well the rest of the group was elsewhere Mathew was in the woods looking for something the group could use for dinner. Mathew had been looking for some time but found nothing but small birds and rodents all of with where not eatable.

Mathew tried to hunt a dear he found but scared it off before he could even get close to his frustration. Knowing he was not going to find anything and decided to head back to the camp. On his way back he stumbled in to a small clearing he was about to pass though when he heard leaves rustling on the opposite end of the clearing, Mathew had instinctively turned to face the noise and put hand on sword and proceeded to check the bushes. After a quick look and seeing nothing went to turn back to came and was in for a surprise.

Upon tuning back he came inches from a pair of green eyes, to his shock at this falling backwards on to the ground. After a moment he quickly realized he was looking at his hunting partner who was somewhat confused by his reaction. Mathews hunting partner was sveta he almost always got paired up with sevta do to the others (even the pirate eleo) felling uneasy being alone with her for more the a few minutes, but Mathew did not mind for some reason he enjoyed her company.

After witch he got up and dusted himself off and looked back at his partner who realized that he had not heard her approach "I do apologies for scaring you… I'm not used to being around humans who can't hear as well as us" she said in an honest sorry voice. "it is all right" he said in a quiet voice and upon saying this watched as her ears perked up some. As he watched he noticed that unlike him she had managed to hunt something as evident by the carcass behind her and the blood on her paws.

He began to hold the back of his head in embarrassment at his efforts not knowing what to say to sveta "you need not be embarrassed by you efforts" sveta said in a calm flat tone witch Mathew gassed that she had used spirit scenes witch she had a bad habit of doing. "I see... you fell your quarry" he said looking at her kill just as embarrassed as before, "I had come upon a dear "but was cut off before he could finish "A dear!" sveta said worried Mathew then remembered that her being part of the Czamaral Clan it is highly frowned upon to hunt a dear or forbid a white dear, he also realized that she was not using spirit scenes as he continued "but remembered that you clans symbol is the white dear and allowed it to go" saying it quietly thinking he could get out of upsetting her. It had clearly work do to her face changing from worry to relief as her ears perked back up "that is good" she said casually as she began to lick her right paw much to Mathews surprise, upon noticing the face he was making at her work she stopped liking and looked back at her quarry "I was able to fell the beast with little trouble and bring it her but I may need some assistance bringing it an farther but" saying it feeling somewhat uneasy, upon herring this he stepped forward and spoke "I would be glad to help honestly''.

Mathew was about pick up the carcass noting it to be a boar with a pristinely cut throat( sorry if it's a little gory but come on it a hunted animal it didn't just fall over) when a large amount of Nosie from the woods drew both of their attention.

Almost immediately two monsters came out and attacked them sveta leaped to a near by tree and Matthew was quick to side step his opponent as mathew looked and say a mauler and what looked like a jackal with a sword and shield, The mauler then went after sveta who leaped in to the woods Matthew was going to follow but was stopped by the jackal, the monster trusted his sword at him but avoided it with ease and Matthew struck with his sword nocking its shield aside before it could reacted though Mathew let loss with a finshing blow felling the creatue.

Mathew then looked about for sveta but saw only where she was and began to pursue. It was not difficult to follow the mauler left an easy path that made for little effort but was worid about sveta. Then noise began to draw his attention and hurried his pace

When Matthew got to where the sound was coming from he looked and what he saw surprised him it was sveta and she was fighting a ravager and a quick one, but what surprised him was that she was on the ropes and unable to get an attack in and barley able to dodge the monsters attacks "She looks perfectly fine so why" immediately snapping from his daze when sveta lost her footing on a tree branch and fell to the ground, quickly running towards the fight "if only I wasn't such a poor shot with the long bow" cursing himself.

Matthew was quick to enter the fray and strike at the monster succeeding in damaging in arm, the monster then attacked with its good arm but was blocked by Matthews blade and evaded, matthew then felt his body grow a little lighter "looks like I have help" he thought feeling the presence of one of sveta's dijini and took the opportunity to strike felling the creature.

Once Matthew was sure the monster was done he went over to check on sveta who was standing with one foot lightly on slightly off the ground and an cross look on her face to witch he noted as odd. "are you all right sveta"

Upon hearing her name she looked up trying to prevent her anger from showing "I'm quite all right!" she said sharply witch came as a surprise to Matthew witch was evident by the look on his face ,but before he could say anything sveta began to walk back towards the clearing as she continued "let us hurry I do not want to lose my quarry" speaking in hurried aggressive tone, but before she got more than a couple of steps she stepped square on the foot she recently had raised and got weak in the knees and collapsed.

Matthew quickly dropped his blade and grabbed sveta by the arm and shoulder preventing her from falling "eh..Matthew" she said surprised, after which he begin to ease her down "Matthew that's enough I'm… eh..fine" though she protested he knew she wasn't and sat her down with little resistance.

Once he sat her down he noticed she had crossed her left leg underneath her he looked up and say that her ears where somewhat lower than normal and that she looking away from him " sveta may I please see your foot" he noticed her eras twitched so he knew she herd him and a moment later she responded "I would prefer not" she said while not looking at him, but Matthew persisted "would you show me your foot" he said and she finally loosened her clenched leg and pulled her foot where he could see it and he could see it.

there was a large gash cut in to her padded foot from her heel to her big toe, Matthew expression quickly changed to concern upon seeing this "why did you not tell me earlier" she said worry ridden this cut was clearly the reason for her poor fighting. "it did not concern you" she quipped sharply with a somewhat sorry look on her face. Matthew then let out a sigh and pulled something from his bag, sveta then saw that he had pulled out his water bottle and some bandage wrap and a somewhat concerned face came over sveta witch puzzled Mathew by his face. She begin to pull back her foot but Matthew grabbed her leg with force and sveta spoke up "I can heal myself" she said worry in her voice, but Matthew did not loosen his grip and spoke in a level headed tone " we can't afford to use are spyenergy(magic) with the situation as it is, what if one of use falls in battle and we run out of spyengergy" he said in a way that made perfect scene witch annoyed her, And they both knew she did not know how to heal wounds without spyenergy.

Reluctantly she loosened her leg once more and placed her hands behind her for support then let him proceed. Matthew then unscrewed the top of his canteen and poured water on her wound to was away the excess blood witch stung a bit but not as much as she though. He then stopped and looked at the wound more carefully and she guessed to see how much wrap he would need, but removed his gloves witch puzzled her but when he picked up the canteen she knew what he was doing and braced herself, as she judged that he thinks that the wound needed to be cleaned more thoroughly as she felt the water pour again they was in for a surprise when he began to wash.

BAANG! Matthew felt as though a tidal wave hit him in the face and thought that he was going in to delirium(going crazy)when he though he heard laughing. When he opened his eyes he was greeted with stars in his vision witch he was familiar with thanks to Karis and Tyrell though he still heard laughing and not one that he knew. Though when he looked down he saw what had struck him it was his partner sveta's foot and when he saw that the one laughing was sveta, Matthew had almost never seen sveta smile forget happy and here she was laughing her heart out.

After a moment he came out of his daze and let go of her foot and inched backed a bit as he saw sveta recover from laughing spell. When sveta looked and saw the red area on Matthews face and relized what she did in front of Matthew her face became a glow of red embarrassment clear as day on her face turn around so not to face him. Mathew was still holding the canteen in his one hand and was wondering what had happened as he faced her back.

Matthew went to speak "sveta I..I'm not sure" but was cut of midway "I'm sorry for…kicking you so rudely" she said sounding honestly ashamed for what she did. Mathew then spoke up "there is nothing for you to be ashamed of" he said in a reassuring voice witch got her attention and she looked back slightly as he continued "but I was taken by surprise at your…um re…reaction" it was evident that he was trying to chooses his words carefully so not to anger her.

several moments had passed before sveta spoke up again "I… about my um… reaction I have always been rather sensitive to hands touching me" she said embarrassment in her voice. "so you are rather ticklish" Mathew said with wonder though not showing it he found it somewhat amusing. Sveta shivered upon hearing that term and looked down "it is rather undignified of a beastmen save a member of the royal family no less"

Mathew then got up and put his hand on her shoulder with got her attention "I like it makes you sound happy and more human" he said witch shocked her humans have called her many things but not human, turning around to face him she did not now what to say, She was about to continue when her head began to ach and was reminded of the pain she had forgotten in her foot. Matthew then caught on and sight in front of her laying her down pulled out her foot, "Matthew I" she was about to protest but was cut off "don't worry about me just let me know when it's to much" he said as she looked up at him he grabbed her ankle and the canteen and began to wash her foot again. As soon as he began to rub her bloody foot she started to laugh uncontrollably "haha-haaaha math-hahaaaaha-haa" she shouted as she could not hold herself back as her right foot began to kick wildly, by this point a large portion of the blood had been cleaned as he kept a strong grip on her and keeping himself from giggling at this sight "Mathew Haa-haaa-ahaaa-haaaa st-st-st stop pl-pl-please haaaa-haaa-haaa" she continued her face turned redder then head ever seen anything luckily he was almost done.

Mathew stopped washing when he was satisfied that it was clean and to let her catch her breath as she had started to grip she stomach and roll witch made it difficult to work. "MATH-THEW…TH THANK " she tried to speak but she was to busy gasping for breath as she was readying herself to continue "I wouldn't thank me yet" is what she got in response and was surprised by what he meant, but knew when Mathew began wrapping her foot and it was the same thing all over again she tried to protest but all that came out was "haaa-haaaaa ha ha-haaa-haa" unable to stop herself she was helpless in his grip though he did wonder why the wrap made her laugh.

Soon Matthew was done as he clipped the wrap and for sveta it was not soon enough as she got up and griped a tree for support as caught her breath "huff huff huff I huff though…I was… going to huff die" She said wirily, but Matthew just rubbed his sore face as he put his thing away. Sveta thought got very embarrassed again due to her less then graceful display and spoke somewhat panicked you had better not tell anyone about this" she threatened, Mathew then got up and spoke somewhat amused "or that you nearly got bested by a mauler" witch made sveta's raise flat to her head "I had forgotten" she thought to herself, mathew then went a put his hand on her shoulder and spoke in a kind voice "you don't tell anyone I can't hunt and help me find water and I won't tell" at that sveta looked at him and wondered if he was bluffing but then nodded excitedly "before we do we need to collect my-er are quarry" witch made Mathew smile as they walked off back towards her- there kill

I hoped you enjoyed that and I thank you for reading it all the way though and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Now if you were wondering Matthew doesn't talk much in game or at all almost regardless the reason why he talks so much is that it would have been too difficult for me to make him a main character without letting him talk but I tried holing back, next the reason why the did not use spyenergy is because I needed a reason for Mathew to do it by hand and if you did not know when the next boss would show you would save your spy and spy crystal's, next how did sveta cut herself I honestly don't know if you want to make another chapter that tells us how she got nicked let me know. Monsters I choses them because they were convenient no real reason again it's your choice where this story takes play. Lastly if any one feels this story was too long let me know and tell me how to shorten it as well as if you want me too add like one chapter more if I have enough support ill think about.

Enjoy


End file.
